


Pillow Forts

by Redondo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redondo/pseuds/Redondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So just a quick drabble. Got excited when I saw somebody talking about this and thought I would just write a quick fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> So just a quick drabble. Got excited when I saw somebody talking about this and thought I would just write a quick fic.

If Dean thought managing Angel Cas was difficult, now that he was human, things were so much worse. The guy couldn't even sleep, and as sorry as Dean felt for him, he couldn't help thinking how stupid it was that such a simple biological activity would give him so much trouble. But that wasn't any of his concern. He lay in his own bed, in his own house, feeling at home enough to lounge in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

A few hours later, he went downstairs for a glass of water. Sammy was out visiting some Stanford friend who lived nearby so the house was quiet, other than the low chirping of insects outside. However, he saw that someone was awake in the kitchen, rustling about. He pushed the door open and saw Cas with some water and a handful of pills. "Jesus Cas, what are you doing?!"

The former angel turned around with bedraggled hair and dark rings under each eye. "Hello Dean. I am still having trouble with sleep, so I thought some more sleeping tablets would help."

The guy looked at mess, and Dean couldn't stop himself feeling bad for him, but he walked towards him and took the pills away, "More? How many of these things have you taken today Cas?"

"Four. Or perhaps five. The box told me not to, but I was willing to risk the side effects if it meant I could sleep peacefully. I'm sorry Dean."

Dean sighed long and hard. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, least of all to a centuries old fallen angel. "It's fine Cas, don't worry. Look man I used to look after Sammy when Dad was... Well y'know. Go back to bed and I'll be up in a minute."

Watching Castiel trudge out of the kitchen was hard. Where once there was a mighty warrior of God, now stood a desolate and broken man. The untied dressing gown and boxer shorts a pitiful impression of the long trenchcoat and suit he used to proudly wear.

A few minutes later, Dean, still disbelieving what was going on, walked into Cas' room with a plate of cookies and a mug of warm milk. Cas, who had been sitting up expecting some spell or potion sank down into his pillows, clearly unimpressed with the snack.

"Look, a bedtime snack guaranteed to send you right off to sleep." Dean put on his most enthusiastic face as he sat on the side of Cas' bed. He couldn't resist taking a cookie, if only to stop himself from laughing at how stupid he and Cas must look, two grown men sharing cookies in bed.

They ate in silence, not needing verbal communication. Even though he was no longer an angel, Castiel still shared a profound bond with Dean Winchester.

When the plate was finished, Cas looked up at Dean, seeing he was dropping off to sleep himself. "So, feel any better Cas?"

Guiltily, he avoided eye contact. "I don't feel any different Dean, although I greatly appreciate your attempt."

'Great,' Dean thought to himself. 'All I wanted was a fucking glass of water.' In between yawns, he said to his angel that was no longer an angel, "It's fine buddy. There is one more trick that would always get Sam to go to bed. Bring your blanket and pillows through to my room, I'll go and get Sammy's."

He had to admit, looking all tired and dozy Cas did look kinda cute. And if he was just standing in his boxer shorts, all the better. Dean shook the thought out of his head. First he gives the guys cookies and milk and now he's checking him out? Sure there have been a few moments in the past where they had made out or held hands, but that was usually just due to adrenaline because they had managed to not die again.

The righteous man left for Sam's room, before he got a righteous boner. When he got back to his room, Cas had dumped his blankets in a pile on the floor and was lying on top of them. Dean looked at him sprawled out, and let his eyes linger for just longer than was necessary on how fine his ass looked in those shorts.

"C'mon, get up. I am going to teach you the art of pillow forts."

"Dean, I have no desire to play war games now. I simply want to get to sleep." Dean replied with the blank stare he always gave Cas when the angel let a cultural reference fly straight over his head.

"Okay, whatever. How about you just sit on my bed and try not to screw anything up?" Cas obediently sat with his legs crossed and even though his heavenly grace had been torn out, the quiet man still demanded respect and seemed to emit power.

After what seemed like no time at all, Dean had hooked blankets into doorways, cupboards and just about anything that would hold. Man, he missed doing stuff like this, doing the stuff that kids do.

Seeing as he was already crouched in the middle of the maze of blankets, he shouted out, "Cas buddy, crawl in, and bring a few pillows with you." The soft, plush carpet was comfortable enough to lie on, and the fort was warm and cozy.

Once the angel had entered the fort, his eyes lit up and a small smile spread onto his lips. They lay the pillows down, "Now try and get some sleep alright?" With the two of them in such close proximity, the fort warmed up considerably.

Dean took off the thin t-shirt he was wearing, hot after rushing round tying blankets together, lay down beside his angel and slipped his hand into Cas'.

"Thank you Dean. For the fort, the cookies... for everything you've done since I've become human." The former angel stared into his saviour's eye, making Dean shiver as he felt Cas' breath on his face.

The Winchester was about to brush off the compliment but was interrupted by the feeling of lips on his face, and the soft scrape of another man's stubble. Dean slowly opened his mouth to accept Cas' prying tongue and was temporarily lost, drowning in bliss that he never knew he wanted.

When Dean opened his eyes after what felt like a lifetime, he looked into the bold blue eyes staring back at him and smirked. Tongues still revelling in each other's taste, Dean ran his hand down the small of his angel's back and softly ran his fingertips over the firm ass that he found himself appreciating more and more.

While continuing to kiss him, Cas rolled the other man over so he was on his back then started to rub Dean's nipples, causing the man beneath him to gasp. Now with both hands, Dean began to gently grab the flesh, hardly noticing the boxer shorts which covered Cas' backside.

Just before Dean got a chance to get used to this wonderful sensation, Cas pulled away from his mouth and began planting delicate kisses down the hunter's toned body, which he had marked as his own all those years ago when he pulled it out of Hell.

The angel slowed his pace once he reached Dean's navel, and thoroughly enjoyed making Dean squirm as he kissed the small line of hair, licking his lips and groaning in the painfully long pauses between each kiss.

The hunter looked down and looked into Cas' lust filled eyes before the angel smirked and gently tugged at Dean's waistband with his teeth. Unable to stop himself, Dean gripped handfuls of the carpet while Cas just stared at the Winchester's freed cock and l chuckled so low that Dean didn't know whether to be turned on or afraid.

Castiel licked his lips slowly. 'Okay, definitely not afraid then.' Dean's last coherent thought before Cas took his cock into his mouth. Dean's hips thrusted in time to his heavy breaths and groans. He ran his fingers through the angel's thick, dark hair as his cock was ever so sensitively licked.

Cas put his hands on Dean's hips. Suddenly aware that he was enjoying himself too much to think about what Cas might want, Dean stopped thrusting. "I'm sorry Cas. It's fine buddy... just..." His mumbled speech was cut short by an involuntary moan.

His mouth open in silent moans, Dean managed the words, "Cas, I'm..." before orgasming in his angel's mouth. Cas moved back up so as to be face to face with Dean and then collapsed on top of him.

"I am ready for bed now Dean." The angel stated in his monotone. Dean giggled like a kid and wrapped his arms tightly around Cas. He kissed the thick hair that he was only moments ago tugging and pulling at, "Goodnight Cas."


End file.
